Forbidden
by EternalLove
Summary: She was the forbidden fruit he could never have. But that couldn't stop him from wishing to have her one day. *One Shot*


Forbidden  
  
Adrenalin coursed through his body, making him a blur in the silent night. Scenery whizzed  
  
by but he took no notice of the beauty of it. Running was the only way he could clear his  
  
thoughts. Legs pumping and eyes watching, ever watching, was his own way of relaxing.  
  
Finally he stopped in front of a cliff that overlooked his lands. There wasn't a cloud in the sky  
  
and the moon shone clear and luminous. The western lands were powerful and vast, but this  
  
achievement gave him no fulfillment. This feat was nothing to him, nor was his riches either.  
  
They were easy to acquire and made him wonder if he really was powerful. There was only  
  
one thing he looked for, it was his limit. He had been trying to find his limit for years. He had  
  
battled countless powerful youkai and even minor gods and goddesses. But instead he had  
  
finally found it in his brother. Unexpected of course, to find his limit with his own little  
  
brother. The wind whistled quietly around him, bringing to him all the scents and sounds in  
  
the valley. He tucked his hands in his billowing sleeves and contemplated of his recent failure  
  
with Inuyasha. Just thinking of his brother brought a surge of frustration.....and pride. A  
  
hanyou, a weakling, someone half the worth and power of Sessoumaru. It was not a full  
  
blooded youkai nor a powerful taiyoukai who was his limit, but Inuyasha. Time and time  
  
again he had failed in annihilating his brother. But those failed attempts gave him a reason to  
  
live. For while he was searching for his limit, he was also looking for something to live for.  
  
And he had somehow found it in a fearless little girl and his brother in the form of Tetsusaiga.  
  
All of his battles with Inuyasha somehow failed and was thrown back in his face. But what was  
  
even stranger was that every time he came close, she interfered. The human miko that was  
  
somehow made of the very essence of power and purity. And it was for her cause that  
  
Inuyasha always managed to win. No matter how battered he was, if her life was endangered,  
  
Inuyasha would find a way to beat his own older brother. How was it that one puny human  
  
was able to instill in Inuyasha enough strength to beat a youkai? He was almost tempted to  
  
kidnap the wench herself and ask her. But she was forbidden fruit. An ambrosia of power.  
  
Untouchable. But he wondered, oh yes, he wondered, if perhaps he should steal her one day?  
  
Perhaps she would instill in him unimaginable power? The very thought of a human helping  
  
Sesshoumaru brought a rare smile upon those fine lips. Changes were happening, changes  
  
that were slowly starting to reshape how he thought. But was finding his limit worth the  
  
change? If he only knew the answer to that damned question. Would she know? Suddenly he  
  
was anxious to know. Despite the fact that she was mortal and physically weak, he respected  
  
the strength of her soul. He could always feel her aura whenever he was near his brother's  
  
forest. It was tied in everywhere, the trees, the plants, the very air itself. Her aura clung to it  
  
along with that scent. Jasmine, night, and a hint of sorrow. Sometimes, when he was battling  
  
his brother, he wished they would stop a moment just to sniff at that tantalizing scent. He  
  
gave a mental sigh, wondering why he was thinking of her. She was an enigma to him. Not to  
  
mention forbidden, a tool of his brother. But the fact that she was forbidden made her even  
  
more tempting in his eyes. He sniffed the air, he smelled death. He dropped of the cliff,  
  
floating to the source of the smell. He quietly slid behind trees and started to stalk towards  
  
the scent of death. There was a woman by a lake and she was staring down at the water. Her  
  
body froze then her hands crept towards a bow that was beside her.  
  
"Don't try it priestess, for you will die before you can get an arrow onto that bow." he said.  
  
He could feel the pulsing aura of her miko powers.  
  
"So you will kill me? I'm afraid you are too late. But perhaps I will stay dead on the second  
  
time. Would you care to try?"  
  
Her blunt words made him curious.  
  
"You despise your life so much?"  
  
"What life? I don't breathe, I have no warmth, and I can't feel. You call this living? I've been  
  
dead ever since he killed me."  
  
He moved a little closer and looked into the reflection in the lake. It was the twin of his  
  
enigma, but with cold brown eyes.  
  
"So you will kill me after all?"  
  
"I do not think you would die."  
  
"Clever, aren't you?"  
  
Her audacity almost made him annoyed.  
  
"Your hate is the only thing keeping you alive."  
  
"Yes, and it won't let me go."  
  
He could see her delicate hands clenched lightly.  
  
"Yet, you are not always angry."  
  
"You assume to know too much." she said, embittered.  
  
"Loneliness, perhaps." he guessed, though knowing the truth in his words.  
  
She did not say anything. He spoke again.  
  
"Loneliness is not a stranger to humans and youkai alike."  
  
"Are you saying you live in loneliness as well?"  
  
"I'm saying that you are not always alone." he argued.  
  
"Then why is it that I have had no companion or friend since I've awoken? Tell me, how  
  
am I not alone?"  
  
"Because I live in loneliness."  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"Timeless as you are, so am I. And I, too, will live in loneliness for eternity."  
  
At those words he sprinted off, going back to his cliff. While running, he silently asked himself  
  
why he had confessed to that miko. But he wondered if there was truth to those words. Would  
  
he really live in loneliness for eternity?  
  
*Ok, this isn't going to turn into a story. This is linked to my other story Endless (they both take place at the same night). If you haven't read it yet, then read it right after you review for this chapter. ^^ 


End file.
